A highly competitive application marketplace puts tremendous pressure on application developers to deliver high quality user experiences for both consumers and employees across a wide variety of computing platforms. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to employ modern cross-platform software development tools to enable application developers to develop applications for a variety of target platforms. Thus, in some cases, application developers may write the source code for their applications in one computer programming language and deploy compiled applications to multiple platforms. However, some computing platforms may include unique and/or distinctive native interfaces that may reduce and/or limit the ability for writing platform agnostic programs. In particular, some native application programming interfaces may obscure architectural details that may be important to improve cross platform development. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.